1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trace generation device and a working machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a working machine provided with a bucket represented by a hydraulic shovel performs excavation/loading work for driving join mechanisms connected sequentially from a vehicle body, inserting the bucket into an excavation target, excavating earth and sand, loading the excavated earth and sand on a transporting machine, repeating these works alternately, and fully filling the transporting machine with the earth and the sand.
Efficiency of the excavation/loading work is represented by a work time needed until the transporting machine is filled fully with the earth and the sand without excess and deficiency. At this time, when an insertion amount of the bucket is large, a load applied from the excavation target to the bucket becomes excessive and exceeds maximum generation force of the working machine and an excavation operation is stopped in the middle of the excavation or the operation is delayed, a working time increases, and working efficiency is deteriorated. In addition, when an excavation target is firm and heavy, the load exceeds the maximum generation force of the working machine and the excavation operation is stopped or the operation is delayed and the working efficiency is deteriorated, similar to the above case.
Meanwhile, technology for reducing the load by modifying the operation during the excavation work is developed. A construction machine that operates a load during working from an angle of the bucket of the working machine, determines an operation modification when the load exceeds the upper limit, and executes control to lift a boom of the working machine is disclosed in JP-2011-252338-A.